


Legends of Rogue One

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie AU, Rogue One AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Sara is the daughter of renown Empire scientist Quentin Lance, and has agreed to help the Rebellion in exchange for freedom.Leonard Snart is an Alliance spy tasked with getting information about the Death Star, and neutralizing any threats along the way.Neither gets exactly what they planned for.Captain Canary Rogue One AU





	1. Unwilling Partners

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching S1 of Legends and then seeing Rogue One again I couldn't help myself. The parallels were just to perfect to pass up.

                Sara takes in her surroundings as the soldier walks her through the base, ducking under X-wings, or stepping around moving carts and droids. He leads her into what she assumes is the very heart of the resistance. Holo screens and a large table, men and women manning countless stations. He motions her to a chair near a holo-table and she accepts. The footman stays off to her left, other soldiers scattered around the room, no doubt keeping an eye on her. One in particular catches her attention.

                He’s leaned against one of the glowing screens, foot planted against the side and arms crossed over his chest. He’s clean shaven, the silver in his dark hair showing starkly in the light. He’s watching her, but before she can take in more, a new man enters. This one obviously a soldier, tall and thin but muscular. He adjusts his glasses as he looks at the small clipboard in his hands. “You’re currently calling yourself Leana Hallic, is that correct?” He asks, not waiting for her response before beginning to list off her most recent rap sheet. Her eyes wander back to the leaning figure, finding that he’s watching her just as intently. “Imagine if the Imperial authorities had found out who you really were, Sara Lance.” Her eyes snap back to the older man, “That is your given name is it not?” he’s staring her down, “Sara Lance, daughter of Quentin Lance. A known imperial collaborator in weapons development.”

                A new figure walks in, a light-colored outfit  beneath a tan coat and mild yet confident gate. Likely a political entity, and if descriptions are worth anything she suspects it is Rip Hunter; a major player for the rebellion. “What is this?” she demands, watching the man who leans against the table across from her.

                “It’s a chance for you to make a fresh start,” As he speaks the other man takes a nearby seat. “We think you might be able to help us.” He motions toward the younger man, who in turn pushes off the screen to move closer. “This is Captian Leonard Snart, Rebel Intelligence”

                “When was the last time you were in contact with your father?” He drawls, stopping a few feet back to look down at her.

                “Fifteen years ago,” She replies coolly.

                “Any idea where’s he’s been all that time?” His voice and expression are both carefully neutral, arms still crossed over his chest. But now that he’s closer she can see the crystal blue of his eyes; and the intelligence gleaming there.

                She thinks over her answer for a moment, finally turning her head to face him. “I like to think he’s dead, makes it easier.” It’s not a lie, she long ago gave up hope of seeing him again…to be honest most days she wasn’t sure she even wanted to.

                “Easier than what? That he’s been a tool of the Imperial war machine?”

                “I’ve never had the luxury of political opinions,” she responds, allowing her eyes to scan the room once more.

                “Really? When was your last contact with Ra's al Ghul?” the inflection of his voice changes; more pressing now.

                Flashes of training and battles flitter through her mind, and it takes a moment before she turns to meet his intense gaze. “It’s been a long time,” her voice is thick with memory.

                Leonard nods almost imperceptibly, “But he’ll remember you though,” body tilting just enough to capture her vision once more. “Wouldn’t he? He might even agree to meet you, if you came as a friend?” For a long moment, they simply hold one another’s stare; each searching for a chip in the armor of their opponent.

                 “We’re up against the clock here girl,” The older man cuts in from where he sits. “So if there’s nothing to talk about we’ll just put you back where we found you.”

                “Ra’s al Ghul saved my life, he raised me, but I have no idea where he is. I haven’t seen him in years.” She rushes, eyes locked onto Hunter.

                “We know how to find him, that’s not the problem.” Her attention is drawn back to the spy on her left. “What we need is someone who gets us through the door without being killed.”

                She runs her eyes across the people around her, “You’re all rebels, aren’t you?”

                “Yes, but Ra’s al Ghul is an extremist” Rip states, “He’s been fighting on his own since he broke from the Rebellion.” He frowns, “His militancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems.” The news doesn’t surprise her, Ra’s had often told her the Rebellion was to soft. That they weren’t willing to do all that was required to win this war. After a pause he continues, “We have no choice now but to mend that broken trust.”

                She almost laughs then, the idea of regaining trust once he’s lost it the most outlandish piece of the story yet. But she holds her tongue, “What does this have to do with my father,” she may be prisoner but they are not the only ones who want information.

                All eyes turn to Hunter, who in return gives a slight nod toward Leonard. He faces her once more, “There’s an imperial defector in Jedah.” He steps closer to her, forcing her to look up at him. “A pilot. He’s being held by Ra’s al Ghul.” His arms have finally fallen to his sides, one hooking into his belt loop. “He’s claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon, with the power to destroy entire planets.” He pauses, watching her intently once more. “The pilot says he was sent by your father.”

                An array of emotions rise up inside her. She’s trying to wrap her mind around the idea of this weapon; and stamp down the wave of hurt and anger at the thought of her father being alive and making no attempt to reach out.

                Rip’s voice draws her back to the present, “We need to stop the weapon before it is finished.”

                As the older soldier moves to lean forward in his seat she pulls her eyes from Leonard. “Captain Leonard’s mission is to authenticate the pilot’s story, and then if possible, find your father.”

                “It appears he is critical to the development of this, super, weapon.” Rip draws her attention. “Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Ra’s we’re hoping you will help us locate your father and return him to the Senate for testimony.” As he speaks a new figure comes in from the right. A blonde woman in dark clothes, and a cloak held about her neck with an ornate clasp. She comes to stand at Hunter’s side. Sara may not have had the time to form political opinions, but she knows Moira Queen. Alderaan’s royal family are no secret, nor is her work in the Senate.

                Sara keeps her eyes on Rip, “And if I do it?”

                “Well make sure you go free,” he assures.

                She feels the almost smile tug at her lips. It’s a long time indeed since Sara had felt free.

* * *

 

                This is not an assignment Leonard wanted. When he’d gotten back to Yavin 4 his only desire had been for a shower and a little sleep. He had been about to lay down when Gideon had intruded, summoning him to a meeting with Wells, Hunter and the supposed daughter of Quentin Lance. His companion filled him in with the details of the rescue mission she’d been pulled to assist on after Leonard had given the report about the defecting pilot. At least that explained why he’d been short his co-pilot on his most recent task.

                The blonde had fire, he’d give her that. From the moment she’d been brought in the defiance had radiated off of her. It had taken very little time to recognize that she was a survivor…which also meant trouble. So when they chose to send her with him to Jedah, it only amplified his negative mood. He grabs his heavier coat, draping it over his arm before motioning her to follow him. They move silently through the hanger to where Gideon has the ship waiting just outside.

                “Captain Snart,” Wells’ calls from behind. Leonard offers a brief look to Sara before setting his bag on the ship and moving toward his CO.

                “What is it Sir?” he easily folds his hand behind his back, standing not quite at attention.

                “I wanted to say I read your report about what happened back on Kafrene,” he paused then placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “You made the right call. We cannot allow any one life to put the Resistance in danger.”

                “Of course,” he drawls, shrugging the hand off and raising a brow. “What is it you want me to do?”

                The man almost smiles at him, “Quentin Lance is vital to the Empire’s weapons program. Forget what you heard in there; there will be no extraction. You find him, you kill him. Then and there.” He leaves no room for argument, and Leonard clenches his jaw to keep from snapping. Meeting the other man’s eyes long enough to offer a curt nod before turning back toward his ship.

                He forces indifference into his tone as he boards, moving to double check the communication equipment before launch. “Met Gideon?” he asks to Sara’s general direction.

                “Charming,” her tone drips with sarcasm, and he feels the slight upward twitch of his lips before slinging on his vest.

                “She tends to say whatever comes into her circuits.” He’s still setting the controls, but sees in his peripherals as she settles into one of the seats furthest from the door. “Byproduct of the reprograming.”

                As if in response he hears the clink of the droid turning from the co-pilot seat. “Why does she get a blaster and I don’t?”

                His head snaps back to Sara, taking in the way the rifle sets easily in her hands. “What?”

                “I know how to use it,” she shrugs, keeping the blaster pointed out and down.

                “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he states, moving toward her with hand out. “Give it to me.”

                She’s looking up at him defiantly and again he curses his superiors. “We’re going to Jedah,” she raises her brow, “That’s a war zone.”

                “That’s not the point of-“ he groans, taking a quick inventory of the ship. “Where did you get it?”

                Her tone is soft, false innocence, blue eyes watching him. “I found it,”

                “I find that answer vague and unconvincing.” Gideon chimes

                Her gaze is still locked on his, and he knows without a word that he’d have to fight it out of her hands. But her tone softens just slightly, “Trust goes both ways.”

                To be honest he doesn’t have the energy, or the time, to fight her for it. And frankly the idea of not having to be her sole protection during the mission isn’t a bad one. So he turns and makes his way to the pilot seat, ignoring the way Gideon looks over at him.

                “You’re letting her keep it?” The droid asks as he straps himself in. “Would you like to know the probability of her using it against you?” She continues. He just offers a glare before beginning to prep for launch on the dashboard. Seeing long metallic fingers moving to his left, “It’s high,”

                “Let’s get going,” he growls

                “It’s very high.” She adds, beginning the launch sequence. Once they are in the air things fall silent, and he’s glad to have a moment to think. Dealing with a wildcard like Sara would be a challenge in itself; but killing her father? She could become vicious, and if he wasn’t prepared the woman could do a lot of damage to both himself and the mission. On top of that Leonard had always hated being tasked with assassinations; he was a spy, an information gatherer, not a weapon.

                “Now that our passenger is asleep do you want to talk about it?” Gideon asks simply.

                He glances back toward Sara, finding she did appear to be out cold, head resting against the ship wall. Still, anyone could learn to fake sleep. “Nothing to discuss.” He replies coolly; even if Sara was asleep he couldn’t risk Gideon repeating the information. If he was going to take out Quentin he’d have to keep his cards closer to his chest than normal.

                They are nearly half way there when he finally manages to doze in his seat. He doesn’t fight it, knowing his partner will wake him if anything out of the ordinary arises. He wakes shortly before arrival, forcing himself to walk through his skeleton of a plan once more. “We’re coming into orbit,” he states, “You have controls.” He slides from his seat, moving to gather supplies needed for the first part of his mission. He moves to face Sara, following her gaze out the small window to the planet below. “That’s Jedah,” he frowns, looking at the dry surface below them, “Or what’s left of it anyway.” He moves back toward the control panel, “We find Ra’s al Ghul, we find your father.”

                Gideon lands them far enough out to go unnoticed, but close enough that they can get to the city easily on foot. He slips on the heavy coat, pushing the fur lined hood off his head and tucking his blaster against his thigh before leading them out. There’s an outcropping of rock not far from the ship, and they easily climb up to get a better view of the outside of the city. Dropping his bag he lays down on the surface, pulling binoculars to his face.

                “What’s with the destroyer?” Sara asks from his side, looking up at the massive ship sitting directly above the city.

                “Because of your old friend, Ra’s al Ghul.” He responds, “He’s been attacking the cargo shipments.”

                “What are they bringing in?”

                He shifts, offering her the binoculars. “It’s what are they taking out.” She takes them and he moves to sit back on another rock to double check his bag. “Kyber Crystals; all they can get.” He explains. “We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know. It’s the fuel source for the weapon.”

                “The weapon your father’s building.” Gideon steps up behind them.

                Sara turns, looking from Leonard to the droid. “I think we should leave target practice behind.”

                The man follows her gaze, considering his options. “Are you talking about me?” Gideon asks.

                “She’s right,” He decides. “We need to blend in,” he’s nearly finished reorganizing his bag. “Stay with the ship.”

                “I can blend in,” she retorts. “I’m an Imperial droid, this city is under Imperial occupation.”

                Sara pauses whatever she’s doing with her bag to look up at Gideon. “Half the people here want to reprogram you, and the other half want to put a hole in your head.”

                “I’m surprised you’re so concerned with my safety,” Leonard is pretty sure if Gideon could sneer she would.

                Sara’s on her feet now, “I’m not,” she turns, walking easily toward the larger entity. “I’m just worried they might miss you, and hit me.” She places her bag roughly in the droid’s hands, then proceeds down the way they’d come.

                He feels the smile tugging at his features again; and decides that if this is where he dies, at least it won’t be without entertainment. He hits the droid on the arm lightly as he passes, just catching Gideon’s mumbled “Doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Before the loud thump of Sara’s bag hitting the ground.


	2. Hope and a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets the Guardians, and is thrown back into a world she's run from.  
> Leonard just wants things to go as planned once, but then he'd never have seen Sara fighting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leonard's side is much longer this chapter, but I expect that will reverse in chapter three.  
> Introductions for two more Legends as well.

* * *

 

                The walk to Jedha is a quiet one, something Sara is grateful for. It wasn’t that she disliked Leonard per se, more that she knows better than to trust a spy. Especially when her only stated use is to get them a meeting with Ra’s; after all, she’s been betrayed by the rebellion once before.

                She sighs, mind returning to her dream from the ship. She’d been a child again, sneaking about the Imperial ship until she could see her family. Her father sharing drinks with the man in white while her mother sat stiffly on a couch. It wasn’t long after that they had fled, moving to the wet planet she’d called home until the man in white returned. She wonders if her father is sharing drinks with the man who killed her mother now.

                They get into the bustling city without issue, though she has some trouble keeping up with the other man as he weaves through the crowds. Thankfully he is tall enough she can keep track of the fur lined hood on his coat as she ducks between civilians and pilgrims. Someone hits her hard in the shoulder, and she turns to face with the man, if that’s what he is.

                “Hey! You just watch yourself” The disfigured human growls at her, his alien companion snapping in a language she doesn’t know.

                She’s about to start swinging when she feels the firm hand on her shoulder. “No, no” Leonard gives her a stern look, then back to the other two creatures. “We don’t want any trouble, I’m very sorry for her,” before turning to pull her back into the throngs once more. “Keep moving,”

                “So what’s the plan?” she asks when things finally opened up enough to walk at his side.

                He glances at her, then returns his eyes to the crowd. “I had a contact, one of Ra’s’ rebels. He’s just gone missing.” He glances around them once more, “His sister will be looking for him. Likely waiting in the ruins of the temple. We go, give her your name and hope that gets us a meeting with Ra’s.”

                “Hope?” she balked, “All this for a hope?”

                He pauses, turning to look her head on for the first time since their arrival. “Yeah,” His lips twist up in a half smirk, though his eyes remained serious he leans over to whisper. “Rebellions are built on hope.” Then he pulls away once more, “Come on.”

                As they walk Sara can hear holovids demanding information on the missing pilot. And one of the streets they passed is filled with Stormtroopers harassing individuals for IDs and information. “Is all this because of you pilot?” she asks, though all she receives in answer is a roll of Leonard’s eyes as he navigates further into the city.

                Suddenly he turns, motioning her to stay, “Wait for me.” Then, before she can respond, he disappears into the busy street once more.

                At first she stands in place, people bustling around her and the shadow of the battleship overhead. She can still hear vendors shouting their wares, and closer a mantra of “May the force of others be with you,” just over the thumping of boots on dry earth and whine of Tie Fighters rushing past.

                “Trade your necklace for a glimpse into your future?” The same voice from before, though a little louder. Her head jerks around, peering through the crowds for the source. She sees a man in dark robes sitting on crumbling steps, he laughs slightly “Yes, I’m speaking to you,” he motions her forward with his hand.

                She approaches, noticing the man’s pale eyes and resisting the urge to wave a hand before him. “I’m Raymond Palmer,” He offers.

                 “How did you know I was wearing a necklace?” she asks before she can stop herself.

                “For that answer you must pay,” he offers her a bright smile, and it takes years off him. But she knows a con when she sees it, and scans the area for his partner.

                There’s a burly man in the archway just behind the steps, leaning with a large weapon resting easily at his side. But his eyes keep glancing over to the dark headed man, so she knows they’re connected. Though she’s not sure how even he spotted the crystal pressed against her skin.

                “What do you know about Kyber Crystals?” The younger man draws her attention back to him.

                “My Father used to say they were used to power the jedi’s lighsabers.” She replies plainly, again taking in the figure before her. Aside from his eyes he seems the picture of health, and she notes the red material on the inner side of his black robes.

                Before he can reply Leonard returns, drawling her name as he approaches. “Sara,” He motions back into the street with his head, offering a glare to the other man. “Come on,”

                She hears the blind man call after her, “The strongest stars have hearts of kyber!”

                Once they are out of earshot Leonard frowns at her, “We aren’t here to make friends.”

                She almost reminds him that he left her alone in a busy street with no real instructions; but instead asks “Who were they?”

                “Guardians of the Whills.” He’s pushing forward faster than before. “Protectors of the kyber temple,” he ducks under an archway, “Only now there is nothing left to protect. So they are just causing trouble for everybody.” Despite his casual tone she notes the hard line of his shoulders, the way he moves less cautiously through the crowds.

                “You seem awfully tense,” she muses.

                He stops, turning to face her in the nearly empty street. They’re nearly touching, and even with his coat between them she feels heat prickle against her skin. “I have to hurry,” he whispers, looking around again. “This city is about to blow.”

* * *

 

                Leonard had hoped this would be the easy part; get into the city, reach his contact, wait for Ra’s to answer. But he had been unable to reach the temple using the usual path, and more importantly he’d been doing this long enough to know something was happening soon. So as he and Sara broke onto one of the main roads to find Stormtroopers traveling in an armed tank he’d just withheld a swear.

                “I hope you have a plan B,” Sara said dryly, and he followed her gaze to the glint of metal on a rooftop. His own gaze drawn by a flash of red moving over a different section of roof, and the garble of a radio somewhere to their left. He watches as a grenade is thrown from above, landing just in front of the tank. In the span of a breath the whole street dissolves into chaos. Rebels descending upon the Imperials, forcing he and Sara to dive for cover. They each peered from their shelter with blasters drawn.

                When his eyes meet hers she offers him a little shrug and a whispered, “Looks like we found Ra’s al Ghul’s rebels.”

                He’s torn between finding a response or just an exasperated sigh. Instead he settles for trying to find a safe path away from the battle. Somewhere quiet they can lay low until the dust settles and they can get to the temple.

                Sara catches his attention as she darts into the firefight, “Sara no!” he shouts after her, though if she hears him it goes unheeded. He watches as she runs to a small crying child, protecting her from ruble as the Imperial tank brings down a wall. He picks off troopers, watching in his peripherals as another woman, likely a mother, runs out to take the child. He sees the gunner aim for the building behind her, knows how heavy these bricks are if you get hit. “Get out of there!” he cries.

                He sees her roll away from the ruble, and immediately turns to take out the tank gunner. More soldiers run in, and he loses sight of Sara as he’s forced to duck behind the archway. When he finds her again she’s tucked in front of the tank, unseen by the soldiers and protected from blaster fire. But then he sees the Rebel in red again, grenade in hand as he aims at the armed transport. It’s a simple task to shoot the figure from the top of the archway; and while the explosion throws a vendor’s stand and injures a handful of Rebels, Sara is safe.

Her eyes find his, then glance in the direction of least conflict, he responds with a quick nod before they both take off through the street. Sara downs several more troopers; until a walker comes at them head on, Len motions to a section of side road and they both dart to the side.

                Leonard rounds a corner, just managing to get a shot off as a Stormtrooper comes around the corner in front of him. He lets himself relax fractionally, about to call for Sara when an entire troupe appears. Turning he darts in the opposite direction, Sara coming to his side. A second troupe cuts him off again.

                “Leonard,” Sara shouts, just managing to slip into a small divot between houses, he does the same across from her. He sees her pull a baton from her belt, then with a quick breath she darts to the right. He goes left, taking down footman in rapid succession. When he turns to help Sara, for a moment he is frozen in place, struck with the grace and viciousness of the smaller woman as she dispatches the armored figures with the baton. He’d been glad she was trained with a blaster, even a little impressed at her quick thinking on the field. But as she knocks the last trooper aside, sweeping up his blaster in her empty hand to make kill shots on the reinforcements he finds himself caught in awe. He is snapped back to the present at the sound of metal hitting the ground where Sara has dropped a droid to his left.

                “Did you know that wasn’t me?” Gideon’s voice reaches his ears, a small rush of relief that the sparking metal had not been his companion.

                She huffs in response, “Of course.”

                “I thought I told you to stay on the ship,” He glares.

                “You did,” Gideon replies, approaching them casually. “But I thought it was boring, and you were in trouble.” She reaches up grabbing a grenade as if flies over Sara’s shoulder. “There are a lot of explosions for two people blending in.” she muses, tossing the grenade casually over her shoulder and preventing the group of Stormtrooper reinforcements from even aiming their blasters.

                “You’re right, I should just wait on the ship,” Gideon states dryly, walking past them.

                With a sigh Leonard turns to follow, motioning Sara do the same. They are moving without interruption until finding themselves on the main road. An airship having crashed, blocking the road, and Stormtroopers spread out through the open space. Leonard and Sara turn quickly, hoping to return to the side streets unnoticed.

                “Halt, stop right there!” One of the Stormtroopers calls, Len swears under his breath before they slowly turn. “Where are you taking these prisoners?” The soldier asked.

                “These are prisoners,” Gideon repeats, not quite a question.

                “Yes,” the trooper glances between them and the droid, “Where are you taking them?”

                “I am taking them,” Gideon pauses, “To imprison them, in prison.” She replies slowly, and if their lives weren’t at stake Leonard would explain to his partner that _this_ is why she was supposed to stay on the ship.

                “She’s taking us to-“ He’s cut off as Gideon’s slender hand strikes him hard across the face.

                “Quiet!” Leonard reaches up to cover his stinging cheek, glaring at the droid. “And there’s a fresh if you mouth off again.” She scolds.

                “We’ll take them from here,” The stromtrooper states, waving over several more men.

                “That’s okay, if you could just point me in the right direction I can take them I’m sure.” Gideon assures. “I’ve taken them this far.” The droids voice pitches slightly as they bind their hands. “You can’t take them away!”

                “You, stay here,” The lead returns his attention to the droid. “We need to check your diagnostics.”

                “Diagnostics?” Gideon replies incredulously, “I’m capable of running my own diagnostics thank you very much.”

                “Let them pass in peace,” A new voice states from Leonard’s right, drawing the attention of everyone. “Let them pass in peace.” The dark headed man repeats as he moves between huddled civilians to the open space. Leonard recognized the blind man, the same guardian Sara had been speaking with earlier. “The force is with me, and I am with the force.” He continues his approach. “And I fear nothing, because all is as the force wills it.”

                “Hey, stop right there!” The commander orders.

                “He’s blind,” adds another.

                “Is he deaf too?” the first questions, pulling his rifle up. “I said stop right there!”

                Leonard watches as the stormtroopers all raise their weapons, wishing the guardian hadn’t gotten himself involved. But when the first shot is fired the man ducks it, moving to knock one of them off balance with his staff. He dodges another shot which kills the soldier behind Sara, the next kills the one holding Leonard. She pulls him to hide behind several crates, but he positions himself to see the fight.

                Raymond has taken several more troopers down, twisting one back by the arm before bringing his staff down on the boot of another. “Is your foot alright?” The Guardian almost laughs, bringing up his weapon to hit the man under the chin. He still has the first by the arm, and uses him as a shield against the blaster of the next enemy. And then he’s moving so quickly that Leonard has a hard time keeping up while still ducking blaster fire. He sees Raymond kick the weapon away from one, then he’s in the air and bringing his staff down on the shoulders of another. Len is intrigued by the technique, movements fluid, almost dancelike as he goes from one opponent to the next.

                As the last stormtrooper falls Leonard straightens from his hiding place. Only to see another team round the corner. Though before anything can be said all seven men fall in rapid succession, the Guardian in a low stance with his head ducked. Leonard turns to find a second man kneeling in the rubble, large gun lowering to his side. Sweat shines on his bald head, a deep scowl on his features as he rises to his feet.

                “You almost shot me!” Raymond sounds almost scandalized as the other approaches.

                “You’re welcome,” The second man replies gruffly, offering what looks like a folded weapon to his friend, shooting one of the stormtroopers who is dumb enough to raise his head.

                Gideon is the first to step back into the open, glancing around. “Clear of hostiles.” Quickly throwing her hands up as the large weapon is pointed her way. “One hostile!”

                “He’s with us!” Sara jumps between them, bound hands held before her.

                “They’re alright,” Raymond motions vaguely in their direction before turning to sit on the chest plate of a fallen trooper. The bigger man lowers his weapon and Gideon turns to free Sara from her shackles.

                She takes his off next, voice quite “Len, I’m sorry about the slap.”

                “Go back to the ship,” he orders, “Wait for my call.” As she jogs back toward the city gates he returns his attention to the pair of Guardians. Shifting from the blind man to his heavily armed partner “Is he Jedi?”

                “No Jedi here, not anymore.” he motions toward Raymond with his gun. “Only dreamers, like this fool.”

                “The force did protect me,” Raymond interjects.

                “I protected you,” the other man huffs.

                “Can you get us to see Ra’s al Ghul?” No sooner has Sara asked the question when there’s shouting and the area fills with Rebels.

                Two grab Sara, instinctively Leonard’s weapon is raised which gains him a harsh kick to the back as he’s disarmed and forced to his knees. The Guardians fair no better.

                “Can’t you see, we are no friend of the Empire?” Raymond sighs

                “Tell that to the one who killed our men,” Leonard isn’t sure what language it’s said in, not that it matters. He looks up to find one of the alien Rebels, breathing mask over the place a mouth and nose should be, deep seated eyes locked onto him.

                Sara manages to throw herself upright despite the men restraining her, exclaiming. “Anyone who kills me and my friends will answer to Ra’s al Ghul!”

                “And why is that?” The alien, obviously in charge, demands.

                “Because I’m the daughter of Quentin Lance,” she replies smugly, a feeling that spreads to Leonard as the man holding him looks down in surprise.

                “Take them,” he snaps

                They place a bag over his head, and it’s all Leonard can do not to fight back. Focusing instead on the sounds around him. Almost laughing as Raymond offers an exasperated sound behind him. “Are you kidding me? I’m blind!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Cassian pauses to watch Jyn fight the Stormtroopers in close combat is one of the scenes that launched this whole idea. He reminded me so much of Leonard being impressed with Sara in the bar the first time.
> 
> Hope it didn't disappoint, and I'll see you back next week!


	3. Worlds Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes face-to-face with the man who raised her; and the message they were sent to retrieve.  
> Leonard is forced to improvise, and rescue his growing team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out!  
> Sorry this upload is so late, and that it's a bit shorter. It's been a crazy week here.

* * *

 

               By the time Sara’s hood is removed she is separated from the others. Not that she’s surprised, keeps risks to a minimum. She’s escorted down steps, a room full of rebels; some resting at tables, others stretching, cleaning their weapons, filling their rare downtime. Some of the faces are somewhat familiar, but most are strangers. Her shackles are removed and she is all but thrown into the next room.

                She glares at the alien who’d shoved her, “Sara?” The voice draws her attention back into the room, “Is it really you?” Ra’s al Ghul approaches, though Sara hardly recognized him now. The years had not been kind to him; his dark hair is graying, and where once had stood a proud man was now a body nearly encased, or replaced by, metal. “I cannot believe it.” Still, the eyes are the same. Dark and piercing as he stops a few feet from her.

                “Must be quite a surprise,” she offers a half shrug.

                “Are we not still friends?” He asks, head tilting slightly to the side, voice rasping.

                Anger bubbles in her chest, seeping into her voice. “The last time I saw you, you gave me a knife and a loaded blaster, and told me to stay hidden until morning.” She had waited for the extraction point, the backup call that never came.

                “I knew you were safe,” he countered.

                “You left me behind,” she schooled her voice, trying to focus back on the mission.

                “You were already the best soldier in my guard.”

                “I was sixteen!” She cries.

                “I was protecting you!” he snaps.

                “You dumped me!” She lurches forward, part of her screaming she attack and the other half begging she flee.

                “You were the daughter,” he hesitates, glancing at the door before adding. “Of an Imperial science officer! Some of the men were beginning to figure that out, wanted to use you as a hostage. You think I wanted you gone?” his voice drops, quieting as he watches her. “After Nyssa died…you were my daughter Sara. And not a day goes by that I have not thought of you.” She sees the wheels turning, the brilliant mind putting together pieces of a puzzle she could not see. “But today, of all days….” His eyes returned to hers “It’s a trap, isn’t it?” he chuckles depreciatingly, “The message, the pilot, all of it.”  She watches as he pulls a breathing mask from his breastplate, taking in a long breath. When his eyes return to hers she sees a mix of horror and pain. “Did they send you…Did you come here, to kill me?”

                She wants to ask questions, but not as badly as she wants to get away from this place, away from the memories. She’s thrown her walls back up, anger safely tucked away once more. “The Alliance wants my father. They think he sent you a message about a weapon.” She says dryly, “I guess, that by sending me they think you might actually help them out.”

                “And you, Sara?” he asks, hands folding on the cane before him. “What is it that you want?”

                She ignores him, avoids meeting the eyes that are watching her with affection. With the love she’d once clung to in place of the father who betrayed her. “They wanted an introduction, and now they’ve got one.” She takes a step back, hands coming up before her, “I’m out now, the rest of you can do what you want.”

                “You care not, about the cause.” It’s more statement than question, spoken quietly.

                “The cause?” She fire’s back, shifting toward him once more. “Seriously?” she wants to laugh, or maybe to scream. She thinks of her Father, taken to build a weapon for the defeat of rebellion. Of her mother, shot down when she refused. She thinks of the friends she lost while fighting under Ra’s herself. Of every time she has changed her identity to keep from being hunted. “The Alliance, the Rebels, whatever it is you are calling yourself these days, all it has ever brought me is pain.”

                “You could stand to see the Imperial flag, reign across the galaxy?” He asks

                She shrugs, “It’s not a problem if you don’t look up.” She states simply.

                For a long moment he just watches her, then he shifts his weight. “I have something to show you.” She’s not sure why she follows him, not when her freedom is so close. But she does, watches as he places a holodisk into his projector. “This is the message I was sent.”

                The cool blue light flickers, and a man is standing before them. Imperial insignia on the shoulder facing Sara. “Ra’s, if you’ve received this message then we may be able to save the Alliance.” She begins making her way around to the front of the figure. “Perhaps there is a chance for me to explain myself, and perhaps, there is a chance for Sara. If she’s alive, if you can find her,” Sara looks over at Ra’s al Ghul, then back to the man speaking. “Tell her my love for her has never faded, and how I miss her.”

                While her memory is fuzzy she knows the man now directly before her. Sees a lot of her own features on his face. But there are a lot of foreign things. Lines and wrinkles the man she remembers did not have…and he seems so much more fragile than the farmer she remembers. The figure shifts slightly, and Sara swears he’s turning to face her. “My little Canary; I can’t imagine what you think of me. When I was taken I faced some, bitter truths. I was told, that soon enough Darhk would have you as well. As time went on I knew; you were either dead, or so well hidden he would never find you.” Sara can feel Ra’s’ eyes on her, but cannot tear herself away from the glowing figure. “I knew; if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Damien realized he no longer needed me to complete the project. So I did the one thing nobody expected, I lied.” There was a moments pause, “I learned to lie. I played the part of a broken man, resigned to his work. I made myself indispensable; and all the while I laid the groundwork for my revenge. We call it the death star.” He shakes his head slightly, “There is no better name, and the day is coming soon, when it will be unleashed. I’ve placed a weakness, deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful they will never find it.” His tone became more urgent. “But Sara, if you are listening. Baby girl, so much of my life has been wasted.” Sara feels the tears that have been blurring her vision beginning to roll down her cheeks. “I try to only think of you in the moments I am strong. Because the pain of not having you with me, your mother, our family.” His voice chokes slightly, “The pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It’s just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My little Canary”

                The emotion leaves his voice, and he shifts slightly once more. “Ra’s, the reactor, that is the key. That’s the place I’ve laid my trap. It’s well hidden, and unstable. One blast to any part of it will destroy the entire station. You’ll need the plans,” The image flickers slightly, “The structural plans to find the reactor. I know there is a complete engineering archive –“ another ripple of static, “In the data archive kept at the citadel on Scarif.” His voice is firm, almost commanding. “Any pressurized explosion to the reactor will start a chain reaction that destroys the entire-“ the image cuts out, and Sara collapses to her knees with a sob. Her father is alive. Her father has tasked her with the destruction of the weapon.

               

* * *

 

                Leonard feels the edge of a rock dig into his shoulder as he is shoved into a cell, bag coming off his head as he falls. He pushes to his feet, but is quickly kicked back against the wall, rebel gun pointed at his chest. He just smirks at the other man, but makes no further attempt of escape. He notes that the Guardians have been put in the cell alongside him, but Sara is nowhere to be seen.

                The moment the guards exit and the cell door locks into place he’s on his feet. Moving to inspect the door and surroundings. He can reach through the bars easily enough; but there’s a team of guards playing a game on a nearby table, and several more spread around the room. He returns to inspecting the lock, trying to recognize anything about the mechanism.

                Behind him comes a steady chant from Raymond; “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” He blocks the noise out after the first couple minutes, a trick he learned long ago at the base.

                “Are you praying?” The deeper voice draws his attention from the guards, back to the men behind him. “Really?” the man’s tone is almost mocking. “He’s praying for the door to open.”

                Raymond stops, and Leonard turns to find the blind man looking in his direction. “He’s angry because he knows it’s possible.” At this the larger man does laugh, “Mick Rory was once the most devoted guardian of us all.” Raymond adds with more conviction.

                Finally, the guards have all moved out of sight, or are preoccupied with their game. Len kneels down, opening the pouch on his boot to pull out the lock-picks he’s decided will work best. “I’m beginning to think the Force and I have different priorities.” He replies offhandedly.

                “Relax Captain,” Raymond is stretched across the outcropping of rock about the height of a bench. “We’ve been in worse cages than this one.” Len can see that there’s a story there, but not one that he has time to pursue.

                He raises, “This is a first for me,” he says, one tool in his mouth and the other in his left hand. He goes back to watching the guards, waiting for an opening long enough to open the lock.

                “There is more than one type of prison Captain,” Ray’s voice is calm, and a little too knowing for Leonard’s liking. “I sense that you carry yours wherever you go.” He tenses some, glancing back and meeting Mick’s curious stare. He forces himself to relax, to ignore their probing and stay focused on the task. Make a plan to not only get himself out but to find Sara and get them back to Gideon on the ship.

                He not sure how long it is before the younger guardian breaks the silence once more. “Who’s in the next cell?”

                “What?” Mick huffs, walking to where there’s a small opening to the cell beside them. “An Imperial pilot?” There’s a moments pause, the man’s voice filling with rage, “I’m going to kill him!”

                It takes a moment for Leonard to really hear him, “Pilot?” He turns away from the door, “No, no wait!” He rushes over, pulling the larger man from the barred opening. “Back off!” he manages to position himself in a way that blocks Mick, “Back off!” He turns, peering through the bars. There’s a young man sitting on the stone, mud smeared across his dark skin. “Are you the pilot?” he whispers, but receives no response. The other man seems almost in a trance, swaying slightly and looking down at his hands. “Hey, I said are you the pilot?” he repeats. “The shuttle pilot.”

                “Pilot?” the young man straightens some.

                “What’s wrong with him?” He hears Raymond, but simply motions with one hand for them to remain quiet.

                “Quentin Lance, do you know that name?”

                “I brought the message, I’m the pilot.” His voice is quiet, but he turns to look at Leonard. “I’m the Pilot.” There’s recognition on his face now, as if he’s broken free of a dream.

                “Good,” Len’s voice becomes a little firmer, “Now where will I find Quentin Lance?”

                “Um,” The young man frowns, “He’s at a base on Eadu, it’s where all his research is done. He’s –“ he cuts off as the structure shakes violently, parts of the rock falling around them.

                The guards shout, and quickly grab weapons before leaving the area. Leonard runs back to the door, overriding the lock and just managing to pull his arm back through the grating as it lifts open. “Go, go,” he moves to where their belongings have been tossed in a pile, searching for his communication device. “Gideon, where are you?”

                “There you are!” She sounds pleased, “I’m standing by as you instructed. Though there appears to be a problem on the horizon.” She pauses a moment, “There is no horizon.”

                “Locate our position,” Len ducks another section of falling rock and sand. “Get that ship in here now!”  Once his bag is shouldered and weapon in hand he moves toward the door.

                “Where are you going?” Raymond asks

                “I have to find Sara,” he walks backwards toward the door. “Get the pilot, we need him.” He looks at Mick.

                “Alright,” the man grins, “I’ll get the pilot.” But Leonard doesn’t have time to make sure he does as instructed. He takes off, navigating the crumbling structure as best as he can.

                Rebels swarm past him at first, the occasional body lying in the hall. He slides to a stop as he enters a room to find her kneeling on the ground, a man -who he assumes is Ra’s al Ghul- standing at her side. “Sara!” He looks warily at the other man, moving slowly to her side while prepared to deflect an attack at any moment. “Sara, we have to go.” He kneels down, struck by the lost, empty eyes looking back at him. But he doesn’t have time to question it right now. “I know where your father is.” He urges.

                He pulls her up beside him, Ra’s speaking for the first time. “Go with him Sara, you must go.” She tugs against his arm, turning to face the other man.

                “Come with us!” She pleads

                “I will run no more,” he grasps her free arm,

                “Come on,” Leonard tugs, eying the growing cracks in the roof.

                “You must save yourselves,” Ra’s continues.

                “Now Sara,” he growls, pulling her more forcefully, “We don’t have time.”

                “Save the Rebellion!” Ra’s voice calls after them, “Save the dream!” This seems to snap Sara back to reality and she runs beside him; jumping fallen pieces of structure or avoiding debris as it falls. As they make it outside he’s struck by hot air and dust. What should be empty planes before him is a wall of earth rolling like a storm.

                He notices the pilot is still standing, and grabs him by the shoulder with the hand not still holding Sara. “Come on, let’s get out of here!” He hears more than sees their ship. And is once again immensely grateful for his droid partner. He’s the last one to jump into the ship, “Get us out of here!” He pulls himself into the Captain’s chair, Sara closing the bay door behind them.

                “I’m not very optimistic about our odds,” Gideon states over the noise

                “Not now,” he snaps, allowing a sideways glance before returning his focus to flying. He’s navigated a lot of storms, but nothing quite like this. The waves of dirt and rock are now arching over them, and they won’t reach the opening at this speed. “Punch it,”

                “I haven’t completed my calculations yet,” Gideon cautions.

                “I’ll make them for you,” he growls, flipping switches and throwing the ship into hyper speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jax has now joined the team! More with him and the Guardians next week on Eadu. This chapter was a lot of dialogue, hopefully you guys still enjoyed it.


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jedha destroyed Leonard moves on to the second part of his assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I'm iffy about this one. It's relatively dry, but I felt to combine it with the next section would be to long. So bear with me through this one, action picks up again next chapter.

* * *

 

                Once Leonard is sure they are out of any immediate danger he passes control over to Gideon. He moves toward the small communication station, glancing at the rest of the rag-tag team now seated in his ship before pulling on the headset.

**Weapon confirmed. Jedha destroyed.**

**Mission target located on Eadu. Please advise.**

A couple minutes passed, then he received a response.

**Orders still stand, proceed with haste.**

**Keep to the plan.**

                It wasn’t that the orders surprised him; in fact, he’d known this was the answer he would receive. But as he looks over to where Sara is sitting on his right, the sinking feeling returns to his chest and he realizes how much he’d hoped for a different one.

                Though muffled he could still hear Raymond’s voice, rough with emotion behind him. “Mick, tell me. All of it? The whole city?” After a moment of silence his voice steeled, “Tell me.”

                “All of it,” Mick's rough voice replied

                “Understood,” Leonard pulled the headset off, hanging it up once more. He took a moment to level the warring emotions, then turned to Gideon. “Set a course for Eadu.”

                “Setting course for Eadu.” She replied

                “Is that where my father is?” Sara’s voice held desperation, eyes alert as she looked at him.

                “I think so.” Is all he can manage, refusing to acknowledge the pull in his chest as she watches him.

                “So you’re Quinten’s daughter then?” The defector asks.

                “You know him?” Sara’s attention shifts.

                “Yeah, I’m Jax.” He taps his chest. “the pilot?”

                “You brought the message!”

                “Yes,” he nods, “Your father, he told me I could make things right.” He paused, “If I was just brave enough to do what was in my heart.” He looks at her, voice wavering. “I guess it was to late.”

                “It wasn’t to late,” Sara responds.

                “Seems pretty late to me,” Mick scoffs.

                “No,” Sara looks around the small ship. “We can beat the people who did this.” Her eyes return to Leonard, “My father’s message, I’ve seen it.” He steps closer, her voice becoming more determined with each word. “They call it the Death Star. But they have no idea, there’s a way to defeat it.” She pushes to her feet, squaring off with him. “You’re wrong about my father.”

                “He did build it,” Leonard shoots back.

                “Because he knew they’d do it without him.” Her eyes are so earnest, and part of him is just glad to see life back in them. “He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He’s rigged a trap inside it.” She turns to Jax, freeing Len of her stare. “That’s why he sent you to bring that message.”

                Leonard turns to the young pilot, trying to process the new information. “Where is it?” then back to Sara. “Where’s the message?”

                She stares at him for a long moment, finally offering a shaky “It was a hologram”

                He leans in, grasping on to his last hope of changing his orders. “You have that message, right?”

                She offers a timid shake of her head, all the strength from moments before shattering around her. “Everything happened so fast…”

                He turns back to Jax, “Did you see it?” receiving only a quick shake of his head in answer.

                “You don’t believe me,” Sara’s tone is incredulous.

                He meets her eyes, willing her to understand how much he wishes that’s all that mattered. “I’m not the one you have to convince.”

                “I believe her!” Raymond states firmly

                “Well that’s good to know,” he drawls, glancing back to the blind monk.

                “What kind of trap?” Mick asks, drawing all attention to where he’s seated at the far end of the ship. “You said your father made a trap?”

                “The reactor,” Sara begins, words quick but sure. “He’s placed a weakness there, he’s been hiding it for years. He said if you can blow the reactor; the module, the whole system goes down.” She turns back to Leonard, “You need to send word to the Alliance.”

                “I’ve done that,” he half motions to the monitor he’d been at minutes before.

                “They have to know there’s a way to destroy this thing. They have to go to Scarif to get the plans.” She urges.

                “I cannot risk that message, we are in the _heart_ of Imperial territory.” He snaps.

                “Then we’ll find him, and bring him back.” She lifts her chin, a hint of pride in her features. “And he can tell them himself.” He wants to agree, just to set her at ease. But despite all his years of training, the hope in her eyes forbids him to lie to her. Not about this. Instead he offers a half nod, then retreats to the pilot seat. Away from what had almost felt like trust.

                When they reach the planet they are instantly engulfed by heavy rain, and a terrain of rocky outcrops swathed in fog. Jax has moved up to lean between Leonard and Gideon, in hopes of directing them through the maze. Gideon keeps offering the degrees of their decent and turns, a usually comforting routine that is just setting Len further on edge.

                “No, no no!” Jax exclaims, “keep it low!”

                “Are you sure this is the way?” Gideon inquires.

                “They have landing trackers.” He replies, “They have patrol squadrons. You have to stay in the canyon. Keep it low.”

                Proximity alarms are sounding, and it’s almost all Leonard can do to keep the craft steady through the heavy sheets of rain and wind tunnels. “Watch the right!” he snaps, pulling away from a cliff face.

                “There’s a 26% chance of failure.” Gideon states uneasily.

                “How much further?” he turns to the other young man.

                “I don’t know,” he shrugs, “I’m not sure, I-I never really come this way!” he stutters. “But I know we’re close.”

                “Well now there’s a 35% chance,” Gideon corrects

                “Gideon,” Leonard scolds, “I don’t want to know.”

                “I understand,” She replies, “If I could choose ignorance I would.”

                He rolls his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. They weave between more rocks, until lights appear in the distance. “Now!” Jax cries, “Put it down now!”

                “The wind!” Gideon objects

                “If you keep going you’ll be right over the shuttle depot,” Jax’s voice is stern. “Watch out!” their right side is clipped on a rock face, the force throwing him back in the cargo bay.

                “Hold on to something,” Leonard shouts over his shoulder, “We’re coming in hard.” He does what he can to smooth the landing, but the moment the underside makes contact with the rocky surface all he can do is pray that there’s nothing bigger in front of them.

* * *

 

                The force of the landing nearly throws Sara from her seat, and Jackson collides hard with her knee and thigh as he’s thrown back from the cockpit. She’s still getting her bearings as Leonard dashes past her and pushes open the cargo door, jumping out into the pouring rain. Gideon moves to the transmission monitor, and Jax darts up to the pilot seat. Of the many skills Sara has obtained over the years, major ship repair isn’t one of them. So she settles back into her seat, opting to stay out of the way of those working.

                Leonard returns, water still running in rivets down his face as he shrugs off the soaked jacket. “Jax, where is the lab?” he turns to face the cockpit.

                “The research facility?” the younger man clarifies.

                “Yes, where is it?” he asks again.

                Jax is leaning around the chair, motioning out the door, “Just over that ridge.”

                “And that’s a shuttle depot straight ahead of us?” he’s pulling on the thicker coat, the one with the fur lined hood. “You are sure of that?”

                “Yes,” The younger man snaps in irritation.

                “We’ll have to hope there is still an Imperial ship left to steal.” Leonard comments, moving to where his bag was tossed in the landing and digging through. After grabbing a couple items he returns to his feet, facing the rest of the group. “Here’s what we are going to do. Hopefully this storm keeps up and keeps us hidden down here.” Sara’s on her feet now, standing near him; though to what end she is unsure. “Jackson.” He shoves a coat into the younger man’s chest. “You are coming with me. We will go up the ridge, check things out.”

                “I’m coming with you,” Sara states, moving to grab the blaster from her own bag.

                “No,” she turns to face Leonard, watching as he checks over his own weapon. “Your father’s message, we can’t risk it. You are the messenger.”

                “That’s ridiculous,” her hands settle on her hips, eyes moving about the ship. “We all got the message, everyone here knows it.”

                “One blast to the reactor module and the whole system goes down.” Gideon states, turning to face her. “That’s how you said it; the whole system goes down.”

                “Get to work fixing the coms.” Leonard snaps, jumping to his feet and turning on the taller droid. His attention returns to Sara, but with no less venom. “All I want to do right now, is get a handle on what we are up against.” He looks over the whole group, “So we are going to go, very small, and very careful, up the ridge to see what’s what.” He turns to Jax, who is now suited up in the gear he’d been offered. “Let’s get moving.”

                Sara moves to one of the windows, watching the flashlights as the pair navigate their way out of the valley. “Does he look like a killer?” Raymond’s inquisition draws her attention to where the two guardians now sit back to back.

                “No,” Mick replies, “He has the face of a friend.”

                “What are you talking about?” she approaches the pair.

                “Captain Snart.” Mick replies,

                “Why do you ask that?” She leans in toward Raymond. “What did you mean, ‘does he look like a killer?’”

                “The Force moves darkly around a creature that is about to kill,” he explains, eyes drifting from her to the door where Leonard had left.

                “His weapon was in the sniper configuration.” Gideon offers from her place doing repairs.

                She feels panic and betrayal rise inside, and rushes to where she’d seen extra gear packed. Quickly suiting up in something to ward off the rain and a pair of goggles to protect her eyes. She hits the door control hard with her hand, darting into the dark without a word.

                She hasn’t gotten far when she hears Mick’s gruff voice over the rain. “You are going after her alone? Good luck!”

                She pauses, almost smiling at the blind Guardian’s response. “I don’t need luck, I have you!”

                She doesn’t wait for the pair, instead pressing on to the edge of the rise. She can see the landing dock for the research facility straight across. She expertly navigates her way down the cliff, sprinting carefully across the soaked, gravely ground, to the well-lit ladder at base of the structure. The wet concrete will pose a challenge, but between her anger at Snart and the desire to find the man who abandoned her she refuses to see failure as an option. So she slides her foot into the first notch and begins the grueling climb. She’s lost one father today, she won't let Leonard take another.


	5. Time to Choose a Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard prepares to take the shot that will complete his mission, but is it worth the damage it will cause?  
> Sara comes face to face with the man who abandoned her, and with exactly what the Alliance intended for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out!  
> Not the longest chapter; but lots of action this time around.

                Leonard hated the rain, hated being in wet clothes, and most of all hated trying to traverse wet rocks. But here he was, doing exactly that while following the younger pilot. He noticed the young man stumble, and the almost limp as he walked. Leonard had heard Ra’s al Ghul was prone to taking more extreme measures. It’s why he’d been split from the Alliance in the first place.  If they got through this he would have to inquire about his injuries, learn exactly what Ra’s and his men had done to leave him in the daze like state they’d found him.

                Finally they reached the higher ground that Jax had insisted on, and the pair knelt between a couple large rocks. Leonard fished a pair of binoculars from his bag, peering across the canyon to the landing pad. There was a host of stormtroopers, and a number of other nervous looking men. He offered the device to the other man, “Do you see Quinten Lance out there?”

                While Jax looked Len reached into his bag, removing his gun and checking it over once more. “That’s him,” Jax stated, offering the binoculars back. “That’s him, that’s Quinten.” He motioned toward the building, “He’s in the dark suit.”

                Wiping rain from his eyes Leonard looked through them again. Just outside the doors to the building was a group of five men dressed completely in white. They stood in a crescent around the man in darker clothes. But the uniform was not the only difference; he stood more confidently, and in a stance familiar to any soldier. But it nagged at the back of his mind as to why they were on the platform. This wasn’t the place to give a speech or commands. And even if it was some strange form of punishment the stormtroopers shouldn’t be there.

                Before he could ask about it he noticed light reflecting off the rock, and looking back saw an escort coming in. Immediately he pushed Jackson down, bending over beside him in hopes of blending into the rock face. Only raising once the ship began its decent onto the landing pad. If he was lucky maybe Quinten Lance wouldn’t be the only target he could hit. His attention returned to his weapon, taking only a moment to motion back down the way they had come. “Go back and get us a ride out of here.”

                “Why? What are you doing?” He asked, leaning closer to Len. “You said we were just going to have a look.”

                “I’m here,” he motioned toward the platform. “I’m looking. Now go!” he growled. For a moment they just stared one another down, and then the pilot turned to leave. It took longer than he liked to get in a position to shoot from, but the slick rocks made it hard to settle his gun. He blinked away raindrops and lowered with his eye to the scope. Quinten had moved to stand in a place mostly blocked by transmitters, and while not impossible the shot was more of a risk than Leonard liked.

                He could also see the man who had disembarked the Imperial ship. White uniform and cape, confident gate, this must be Director Darhk; if Len got off more than one shot that would be his second target. But for now he would wait for Lance to move. He watched as the other scientists lined up, and saw the black trooper escort of Darhk raise their weapons. And then Quinten darted in front of his men, throwing out his arms and staying the onslaught of phaser fire. The other men now blocked Leonard’s shot entirely, and his body was beginning to ache as the cold rain seeped through his clothes completely. That little voice in the back of his mind was back again. Asking why a man who was evil, was worthy of assassination, would put his life on the line for his subordinates. Didn’t that seem more like the actions of a good man? A man who deserved a chance to defend himself?

                And then Quinten stepped forward, and Leonard had a crystal-clear shot. Headshot, quick, clean, mission accomplished. He released a slow exhale, finger coming to rest against the trigger, applying the slightest of pressure. And then he thought of Sara. Of the way she would crumble, the absolute loss of hope for seeing what was left of her family that he would inflict. He thought of how she would look at him, broken trust and likely fury. He thought of tears on her cheeks, and a rifle pointed to his chest. And with an uneven breath he pulled back, allowing the rifle to rest on its side. If they survived this he would pay steeply, but he would not take the one thing Sara clung to away.

                He grabbed the binoculars once more, watching as gunfire lit the landing, scientists falling dead. Darhk hit Quinten hard across the face, knocking him to the ground and putting more weight behind Sara’s theory that her father was part of the Rebellion after all. He was about to pick up his weapon, aiming for the director this time, when he saw her. Movement on the edge of the landing. Zooming in revealed Sara, moving behind boxes and equipment. Len swore under his breath.

                “Leonard,” Gideon’s voice startled him, and he quickly reached for his com. “Can you hear me?”

                “I’m here,” He felt a small rush of relief. “You got communications working.”

                “Affirmative,” She replied, “But we have a small problem.” She added hesitantly, “There’s an Alliance squadron approaching. You need to clear the-“

                ‘No no no!” he exclaimed, “Tell them to hold off! Sara’s on that platform!” he snaps, real fear rushing through him for the first time in years.

* * *

 

                Sara crept closer, ducking from one set of boxes to the next. She was close enough to see them clearly now; the man in white who still haunted her dreams, and the one who was only a shadow of the father she remembered. They were kneeling, she could hear voices but was to far to make out exact words, when the alarms began to sound.

                She saw the lights, the sillouettes of X-wings in the rain. They were coming straight toward the landing; and her body launched into the familiar realm of fight or flight. She knew there was no time to run, and she’d be seen if she tried for the building. Instead she hunkered down against the nearest container, watching red streak the sky and feeling vibrations from the impacts behind her.

                “Return fire! To your stations!” she heard a voice command. “Get our fighters in the air now!” The man in white was up, pointing and giving orders as the black troopers scampered toward the docked ship.

                The  rebellion fighters passed by, and she knew there was only a small window to act, to rescue Quinten. It was risky, Saw would have scolded such a rash plan, but she’d come this far. So she stood, running several paces forward and putting as much power behind her voice as she could muster. “Father!”

                She saw him turn, eyes widening slightly before he began to move. But she also saw the flash of silver as the man in white raised his weapon, and she turned to level her own at his chest. The fighters returned then, and the explosion from the missile knocked all of them back. There was a flash of pain as her head collided with the rock; then darkness. Sound returned first, people shouting all around her. Then she felt the cold rain against her skin, the aching along her right side and back where she’d hit the platform. Forcing her eyes open she struggled to her hands and knees, beginning to crawl. The shouting became muffled as she watched hanger door to the ship close, survivors all tucked inside. The ship turned, and the force of the thrusters sent Sara sliding back across the wet metal. Hands thrown wildly for purchase.

                She managed to catch some broken metal piping as she fell through a hole on the platform. The rebar cut into the skin of her palms, but she hardly noticed. With a struggle she pulled herself up, then rose shakily to her feet. She stumbled toward the prone form of her father, legs giving out as she dropped at his side.

                “Daddy,” she whimpered, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. “Daddy it’s me, it’s Sara”

                His eyes slowly focused on her, “Sara?” she just nodded, feeling the tears well in her eyes. “Canary”

                She almost smiles, thumbs rubbing gently against his cheeks. “I’ve seen your message. The hologram to Ra’s, I saw it.” She’s not sure what else to say, How to overcome the barriers now resting between them.

                His mouth opens and shuts several times before finally he’s able to form words. “It must be destroyed.”

                She nods again, “I know, I know. And we will.”

                “Sara,” he lifts one hand, fingertips tracing against her cheek. “My babygirl, look at you.” He blinks against the rain. “I have so much to tell you. So much you should know.” His voice wains toward the end, hand sliding back to his side. “So…much…” His eyes drift shut, a slow, agonizing breath passing his lips. And then he goes still in her arms.

                “Daddy?” she shakes him slightly, “No, come on.” She shakes harder, “You can’t do this to me!” she brings a fist down on his chest weakly. Tears coming faster as she cradles his head to her chest. “Daddy….”

                She hears weapons fire behind her, but ignores it. She’s failed, death may be a mercy. “Sara,” Leonard drops down on one knee beside her, “Come on, we have to go.”

                She looks up at him, and thinks that there’s understanding in his eyes. Some kindness she cannot place. “We can’t leave him,” she replies, wiping rain from her father’s cheek.

                Leonard grabs her arm, all traces of tenderness fading. “Listen to me,” he states, waiting until she looks up to continue. “He’s gone.”

                “I can’t leave him,” she repeats,

                “Move, Sara!” He growls, grabbing the back of her jacket and pulling her. “If we stay here we’ll end up joining him.” He adds, giving one last tug as she rises to her feet. One hand remains on her shoulder, guiding her forward. A group of storm troopers advance, but are wiped out in rapid succession before them. Sara knows without looking back that Mick must be covering from a distance. Len takes out several more himself, pushing Sara across a small bridge before him. She allows the other man to guide her, mind numb and unable to process more than her next step.

                Her father was gone. Before he could explain himself, before she could tell him how angry and hurt she was. Before she could ask about her mother, about the man in white, about why he’d abandoned her. She wouldn’t get to try and mend their broken relationship, or find forgiveness after what had been done. She was broken, sad and angry all at once.

                But then a ship was dropping into a small opening before them, Jax standing just inside the cargo bay as he motioned them aboard. “Come on, hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to take a moment to discuss Director Krennic.  
> I actually really struggled between using Meryln and Damien. Having decent arguments for both. In the end I chose Darhk because he is the one who killed Laurel, and who Sara most strongly resents in S2 of Legends.   
> (Also because Meryln has a son and daughter, and turned dark after losing his wife....so, more fitting Vader)


	6. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is confronted by Sara in the aftermath of the destruction on Edu
> 
> Sara speaks before the council, and is surprised to find that some are still willing to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter that started it all!  
> These were some of my favorite portions of the movie, and therefore one of my favorite chapters to write =)

* * *

                Leonard leaned against the thick webbing of the cargo ship, catching his breath as the adrenaline faded into exhaustion. He felt the gooseflesh rising on his arms as he stripped off the soaked jacket; allowing his equipment to drop into the open bag at his feet. He could hear Jax giving Gideon some sort of instructions as they flew out of Eadu’s atmosphere. Heard Mick fall heavily into one of the seats, assumed that Ray had silently joined him. But it was the movement he didn’t hear that he dreaded most.

                “You lied to me.” He flinches at Sara’s voice, forcing himself to finally meet her piercing eyes.

                “You’re in shock,” He drawls; eyes tracing over the tear tracks on her muddied cheeks and what appears to be a cut on her shoulder before back to her eyes.

                “You went up there to kill my father,” it wasn’t a question

                “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he deflects coolly, moving to disassemble the sniper attachment on his rifle.

                “Deny it!” she snaps, her voice slowing dangerously “You went up there to kill my father.”

                Leonard could feel the eyes of the entire ship digging into him. Jax was looking at him sadly, but without surprise after seeing the rifle on the cliff. Mick looked at him with a level of disgust Len hadn’t seen in a long time. Ray had his head dropped, possibly praying, but there was still judgment. “You’re in shock,” he repeats as his attention returns to the young woman, “and looking for someplace to put it. I’ve seen it before-“

                “I bet you have,” she spat, and he felt a flare of anger. Because she had no idea, no inkling of how familiar he was with seeing people struggling after a loss. She wasn’t the first team member he’d pulled away from a still body, wasn’t the first child he’d seen orphaned in the name of the greater good. She drew his attention with a jerk of her thumb, “They know. You lied about why we came here, and you lied about why you went up alone.” She glares, challenging him to deny it. “Alliance starfighters didn’t come to Eadu by coincidence.” He can hear the pain, hiding just beneath her anger. She’s lashing out, and he’s surprised how much the words sting. “Maybe you’ve been lying since the rebel base. My father was always just a target for you.”

                He’d been prepared for her fury, for her to blame him in the wake of this mission. But it was the betrayal in her eyes that tore at him in ways he had not foreseen. He’d used countless people over the years, whatever would get him through the mission. But from the moment he’d met her things had been shifting; and now he’d risked everything because of her “I had your father in my sights. I had every chance to pull the trigger.” He wasn’t sure if he was trembling from the cold, or emotions breaking through his walls. “But did I?” He spun around, facing the two warriors, then flashing a look to the young pilot “Did I?”

                For a moment all was silent; but when Sara spoke it was with venom. “You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!”

                “I had orders,” he snapped, stepping forward. “Orders I disobeyed!” He let the anger course through him, let it warm the chill in his bones. “But you wouldn’t understand that.” He sneered.

                “Orders? When you know they’re wrong?” her lips twist into a snarl, “You might as well be a stormtrooper.”

                “And what do you know?” He stalks forward, stopping just inside her personal space. “We don’t all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something.” He thought of running as a child, a blaster in one hand and his sister in the other as they ran for safety. “Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you? Now that you have a stake in it. Now that you don’t have another life to go back to.” He thought of Lisa’s screams when they’d heard their father was shot down, when he’d agreed to join the Rebellion as long as she was kept safe and away from the carnage. “Some of us live this Rebellion.” He steps away, only to turn on her once more. “I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old.” He takes a moment, trying to reign himself back in. “You aren’t the only one who’s lost everything.” His voice falls to an almost growl. “Some of us just decided to do something about it.”

                Her eyes were lost again, but he was to upset to feel pity for the woman who’d lost her father on that platform. “You can’t talk your way around this,” She shakes her head, and there is so much hurt staring back at him. But she had started this fight, he had been doing his job, he wouldn’t apologize for that.

                “I don’t have to,” he sneers, and they stand, eyes locked in silent battle. For a moment he thinks she might swing, might make a move for one of the knives he knows is hidden on her person. Instead she turns away, her shoulders dropping. He’d won the fight, but he felt no satisfaction. No relief at knowing he made the right choice. When she moves to curl into one of the corner seats he turns to face the others, drawl firmly back in place. “Anybody else?” when he’s met with silences he simply shakes his head, “I didn’t think so.” And with that he joins his partner in the cockpit, “Gideon, Yavin 4. Make sure they know we are coming in with a stolen ship.”

* * *

                Sara had risked her life, lost all that remained of her family, and for what? To watch as the very diplomats she’d helped chose surrender? Ra’s Al Gul’s words from the days before echoed through her mind once more _You can stand to see the imperial flag reign across the galaxy?_ She had spat back a bitter response about not looking up at them, but these people were not cowards, not the kind to hide away. Or so she had thought. Anger began to crackle in her veins as she considered everything that had been sacrificed for this meeting. Jax, who had risked his life and endured torture, just to deliver her father’s message. Ray and Mick who lost their home and everyone they’d known on Jedha, and then chose to stand with them in the face of that threat. Of Ra’s, who had spent years fighting the war in ways the Alliance wouldn’t. And she thought of Leonard; the man who had traded his very identity in so many ways, just so he could serve the cause he’d sworn his loyalty to.

                The anger spilled out of her as sharp words, “My father gave his life so we’d have a chance to defeat this!”

                “So you’ve told us,” one of the generals replies coolly

                “If the Empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?” A female senator this time, Kendra she thinks.

                “What chance do we have?” she wanted to scream, to tell them of the little girl she’d saved in the square, only for the weapon to wipe out the entire city. To tell them how her father’s last words had not been to his daughter, but about getting the plans. “The question is what choice?” she looked across the faces surrounding her. “You want to run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces.”  She felt like she was suffocating. Knew she was too loud, her voice showing giving away of her emotions. But Ra’s had not raised her to be a diplomat, he’d taught her to be a warrior. “You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The Empire doesn’t care if you surrender, doesn’t care if you’re hopeless.” She wills them to understand the horrors she’s glimpsed, to see that what they propose isn’t a life worth living. “I’ve given up before, and it doesn’t help. It doesn’t stop. I’ve seen people lose everything merely because they were in someone’s way.” Her voice steels, “The time to fight is now, while we’re still alive to try. Every moment you waste is another step toward the ashes of Jedha.”

                Voices ris, competing for dominance again. “What is she proposing?” and “This is preposterous!” echo around the room.

                “Let the girl speak!” she wasn’t sure who says it, but she take the opening.

                “Send your best troops to Scarif,” She’s not sure if the tears in her eyes were from frustration or the sinking feeling in her gut. “Send the whole rebel fleet if you have to. We need to capture the Death Star plans if there is any hope of destroying it.”

                Kendra steps forward, looking at her in desperation. “You are asking us to invade an Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?”

                She sees Leonard leaning toward her as they walk through Jedha, that humorless smirk on his face and eyes bright as he’d answered her what felt like a lifetime ago. “Rebellions are built on hope.”

                “There is no hope,” one of the others says, and as the arguing begins once more she allows herself to be jostled toward the back of the gathering.

_She’d failed_

                She failed the father she’d never gotten to know, who’d tasked her with finishing what he began. She’d failed the man who’d raised her to fight till her last breath, to stand for a cause. Failed the people of Jedha, and those in the empire who were looking for a better way. She felt Jax fall into step behind her as she retraces her steps outside, but cannot bring herself to speak to him. When they enter the hanger she can see Mick and Ray near some crates. She mindlessly makes her way toward them; they aren’t friends, in fact she hardly knows them, but they’ve been at her side through more than most. If nothing else they are outcasts here as much as she.

                “You don’t look happy.” Mick states gruffly.

                “They prefer to surrender,” Part of her thinks she should apologize, as if it would make them feel any better.

                “And you?” The larger man is looking at her critically

                “She wants to fight,” Ray states before she has a chance, a small smile on his lips. And she wants to agree, to exclaim her intention to fulfil her father’s wish…But she is only one woman, and this is a war.

                “So do I.” Jax states, stepping around her.

                “The force is strong,” she feels a small smile as she looks at the blind man. Mick has a wild look in his eyes that tells her he’s just as dedicated.

                “I’m not sure four of us are going to do much good,” she looks between them.

                Mick offered a scoff before turning his attention to the young pilot, “How many do we need?”

                “What?” Sara’s brow furrows. He merely juts out his chin in a motion behind her. As she turns she sees a wall of ragged uniforms walking toward them. Men and women walking shoulder to shoulder; and she feels herself tensing for a fight.  She can see Gideon’s metal form lumbering in the back, and Snart’s sure gate leading the team.

                They stop some feet away, his eyes locked onto hers. “They were never going to believe you.” He drawls, that almost smirk back in place. “Not the council. Not today.”

                “Appreciate the support,” she sneers, putting herself between him and the others. If he’s here to take them in, he’ll find she doesn’t come quietly.

                “But I do,” his words give her pause, “I believe you.” He motions to those around him, “We’d like to volunteer.”

                “Why?” she looks over them suspiciously.

                He gives her an amused smile, but it falls quickly. “Some of us,” he glances around before retuning his eyes to her. “Most of us –“ he takes a breath, “We’ve done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We’re spies, saboteurs, assassins.” His voice is even, but his usual drawl is nearly gone. “Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion.”

                Her voice is dry, “Len-”

                He shakes his head, pushing on “And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget I told myself it was for the cause I believed in. A cause that was worthy.” She realizes his façade is gone once more; but where it had been anger on this ship, this was something else. A pleading almost, but what did he want from her?

                “Without that, without a cause, we’re lost. Everything we’ve done would have been for nothing.” He takes a step closer, her world narrowing to his almost unsteady voice and the eyes of a man looking for a place to put his faith. “I couldn’t face myself if I gave up now,” a small gesture toward the others. “None of us could.”

                She wants to run, to tell him she cannot be what he needs. She’s no leader, not some key for redemption of their sins. But when she looks into the eyes of these soldiers she sees the same fire, the same _need_ to find justice, to make right, as she’d felt after Jedha. She couldn’t deny them this any more than the council could turn her away. “How did you find them?”

                He’s giving her that almost smug look again, “It’s been a busy day. Besides, I didn’t need to stay long to know which way the briefing would end.” She replies with a small nod, unsure what more to say.

                “It won’t be comfortable,” Jax brakes in thoughtfully, drawing the attention of everyone. “We are going to be cramped, but everyone should fit.” He glances from the soldiers to the cargo ship just outside, nodding slightly “We could go.”

                “Okay,” Leonard spins on his heel, vulnerability gone once more when he speaks. “Geer up. Grab anything not bolted down. We don’t know what is waiting for us on Scarif, and we don’t have a lot of time to get out.” He motions behind them into the hanger, “Go!”

                The whole group splits, scattering this way and that for supplies and gear until only Gideon remains. “Sara,” the droid looks at her, “I’ll be there for you.” A moment’s pause, “Leonard said I had to.”

                She just manages to bite back her laugh at that; turning to face the other man. He’s already watching her with that studying gaze she’d seen so many times over the last few days. She wonders why he was still here, why he’d chosen to follow her into battle even after what she’s said. And she realizes she’s glad to have him at her side again, snark and all. They are circling one another, almost shoulder to shoulder. “I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad.” It’s almost a whisper.

                He seems to soften, leaning in fractionally and she cannot help but watch as his tongue darts across his lips before returning to his crystal eyes. He almost smiles at her, “Welcome home Sara.”

                It’s been a long time since Sara has thought about a home, and even longer since she’d given up hope of finding it again. But as he gives her one last half smile and walks away she realizes how much she wants him to be right. And how, with a little time, she might come to see him as a home worth fighting to return to.


	7. Rogue One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara must find a way to rally her team for the difficulties ahead  
> Leonard realizes he would follow her to the ends of galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is back this chapter, plus a little more length overall.

* * *

                As soon as Leonard motions toward the hanger Sara shoulders her pack and joins him. They walk briskly, but confidently, to avoid any unwanted attention.  As they board she finds a ship full of soldiers occupying the cargo bay. Most of them are strangers, but she can see Raymond sitting at the end, Mick standing beside him.

                They all rise to their feet, though for her or Leonard she really isn’t sure. But all eyes are locked on her, and as Jax begins to climb to the cockpit she realized she’s expected to speak. “May the Force be with us,” the only thing she can think to say. But it gains a chorus of agreement, and Ray is grinning at her as the cargo doors close behind her. Once everyone settles again she follows after the pilot,

                “Cargo shuttle readout please, what’s going on out there?” she hears the voice over the coms, looking at the system, then Jax as she pulls herself into the room. “This ships off limits, no one is supposed to be on board until further instructions.”

                Jackson is giving the system a nervous look, reaching around to flip switches and check readouts. He grabs the headset, holding it to one ear while opening a line, “Yes, yes we are. Affirmative.”

                “That’s an impounded _imperial_ ship,” the voice snaps, “What’s your call sign pilot?”

                “Um, well,” Jax looks at her

                “We have to go,” she whispers, pulling a couple items from her bag.

                “It’s,” he’s still looking at her for answers he must realize she doesn’t have.

                “Say something,” she hisses,

                “Rouge?” he sounds unsure, but then his expression changes. “Rogue One,” he repeats, this time more firmly.

                “Rogue One?” the other man sneers, “There is no Rogue One.”

                Sara hears the flipping of switches as Gideon begins to fire up the engines. “Well there is now!” she states almost gleefully.

                “Rogue One,” Jackson shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips. “Pulling away.”

                “Pulling away,” Gideon echoes and Sara grabs the nearby console for balance as they take off. And despite some angry chatter over the system, no one follows.

                Once they are moving Sara is able to relax, trying to gather her thoughts and maybe a moment of rest. She hears the light footsteps that she knows belong to Leonard, the warmth as he takes a seat at her side. At first they sit in silence, before finally he speaks quietly. “I wanted to apologize, for what I said on the ship.” He sighs, “I was following orders, but in a way so were you.”

                “Doesn’t make you less of a jerk,” she quips,

                “Guilty,” he shakes his head, “But I wanted to clear the air, if we’re going to risk our lives here I don’t want the regrets of things left unsaid.”

                “And is that all you wanted to say?” she’s looks over at him, piercing blue eyes trained on her.

                “No,” he smirks, eyes drifting across the consoles around them. “I also wanted to say, that if we do get through this thing I’d like you to stick around.” He shrugs, “We make a good team, and I could see something of a future in the alliance for me, and you.” He looks back at her, that same emotion she’d seen when they were circling at the base. “And me and you.”

                She feels a smile tug at her lips, “You want to steal a kiss from me Leonard?” she’s shifted to face him now, “Then you better be one hell of a thief as well as a spy.”

                Before he can do more than smirk Jax is calling her, “Sara, Sara come here!”

                She grins at the man beside her, then gets to her feet and joins their young Captain. “What is it Jax?”

                He motions to the primarily blue planet they are approaching. “Okay, so we’re coming in. There’s a planet wide defensive system with a single entry gate.” He taps the console before him, “This shuttle should be equipped with an access code that gets us inside.”

                “Assuming the empire hasn’t logged it as overdue,” Gideon states from their left.

                Jackson offers grimace, Sara turning to face the droid. “And if they have?”

                Gideon turns away, Jax answering with an uneven voice. “Then they shut the gate, and uh…we’re all annihilated in the cold dark vacuum of space.”

                “Not me,” both turn to look at Gideon, “I can survive in space.” She adds mildly.

                When they come around to the location of the gate Sara sucks in a breath. Destroyers hovering above, and a host of other ships are moving around them. If they survive the mission itself, she just hopes they are able to get out again. “Okay,” Jackson takes a slow breath beside her. “Here goes.” He leans over, opening a line to the gate. “Cargo ship SW0608 requesting a landing pad.”

                It takes only a moment for a voice to reply, “Cargo ship SW0608 you are not on the arrival schedule.”

                “Acknowledge gate control,” Jax replies, more confident than when they’d departed Yavin 4. “We were rerouted from Edue flight station,” he motions toward Gideon. “Transmitting now.”

                “Transmitting,” Gideon replies in a monotone voice.

                Sara reaches to her chest, gently pulling out the crystal her mother had given her so long ago. Sara doesn’t know that she believes in the force as her parents had, but it was a reminder of why she was going to fight.

                The voice draws her back to the present, “Cargo shuttle 0608, you are cleared for entry!”

                “Yes!” Jackson throws his hands up victoriously, and as she turns to smile at him Sara finds that Leonard is also standing there. His eyes sparkling with pleasure and relief, a look she thinks must mirror her own. She grabs his arm in excitement, in the knowledge that something has gone their way. But it’s to early to celebrate, a sentiment they share when their eyes meet. She allows her hand to drop, dipping her head slightly. “I’ll go tell the others.”

                And she does, she tells them they’ve gotten clearance and are descending now. But she can see on the faces around her that they need something else, something to get them through. But words are not her strength, and she searches for something she can say that will not sound empty.

                She hears Leonard’s boots against the ladder on her left, the soft touch to her arm before she turns to face him. “We’re landing.” She nods, and then he turns his attention to the others, raising his voice. “We’re coming in.” Then he motions toward them, and taking a deep breath she turns to meet the downcast faces.

                “Ra’s al Ghul used to say that one fighter with a sharp stick, and nothing to lose, can take the day.” She allows her gaze to drift across each of the faces, the brave men and women who have shown more courage than she could ever find words for. “They have no idea we’re coming. No reason to expect us.” She feels her voice steady, something shifting as she comes to terms with her own choice. “If we can make it to the ground we’ll take the next chance. And then the next, and the next. On and on until we win,” she pauses with a shrug, “or the chances are spent.” It’s not a happy speech, but it’s an honest one. “The Death Star plans are down there, Leonard,” she glances over at him, stepping so they are now side by side before returning her eyes to the crew. “Gideon, and I will find them. We’ll find a way to find them.”

                She looks over, Leonard offering a small nod before facing the troops himself. “Nate, Carter, Mick and Raymond.” The four shift as he calls them, “You will take the main squad. Move east and get wide of the ship. Find a position between here and the tower.” He looks between them, “light the place up.” There’s an almost smirk as he adds, “Make ten men feel like a hundred.”

                There’s a mixture of “Yeah,” and “alright!”

                “Get those troopers away from us,” he adds eyes settling on her once more.

                “What should I do?” Jackson asks from behind them.

                “Keep the engine running,” Len replies, voice dropping. “You’re our only way out.”

* * *

                Leonard wants to stay in the moment, caught watching Sara smile a little longer, but knows they have no time. “They’ll have some sort of inspection I assume?” he turns back to Jax.

                The younger man nods, “A few people will come on board to check all is in order.”

                He nods, “Good, that’s our way in.” He taps on the grating with his foot, “Everyone get below deck,” as they begin shifting he turns to Sara and Jax, “Sara and I will take care of the inspection team, and then use their uniforms. All you have to do is convince them to come below. Clear?” they all nod, and then Len and Sara join the others.

 

                From below he hears the cargo door open, a muffled voice followed by Jackson’s “Hey, you’re probably looking for a manifest huh?”

                “That would be helpful,” the imperial states.

                “Cool, it’s just down here,” he replies, and the moment the guards are in view the team pounces. The stormtrooper is pulled aside, armor too bulky and impractical for him, and too large for Sara. He’s grateful that one of the men was very near his size, the grey uniform sliding on easily. He even thinks he might keep the black gloves when this is all over. Sara follows close behind, she’s in the deck technician’s uniform with the visor down to avoid suspicion. It’s too large on her and he can see the strips of material on the floor where she’d shortened the pants; but tucked into the boots as they were no one would be the wiser.

                They make their way toward the exit, Leonard taking a moment to nod or clasp the shoulders of the soldiers surrounding him. Many of them he’s worked jobs with, and a few he’s even come to see as friends. If this is to be their last stand, he’s glad these are the men and women at his side.

                “Alright!” Jax shouts from the cockpit, “you are clear, go!!” And as the first round of fighters drop through the hatch Leonard, Sara and Gideon exit in plain sight. When they reach the doors Sara puts in a sequence on her end; and after a quick glare from Leonard the other guard does the same. Once inside the shuttle Len allows his hands to drop back to his sides, Sara opening the visor on her suit.

                “I have a bad feeling about –“

                “Gideon,” Len cuts her off.

                “Quiet,” Sara hisses at the same time.

                The shuttle ride is quiet, something Leonard attributes to everyone construction of a plan, character traits, and battle plans should something go awry. As they near the main building he looks up at Gideon, “We are going to need a map.”

                “Oh, well I’m sure there is one just lying around here.” She replies sarcastically.

                He sighs, “You know what you have to do.” Before she can respond the doors open, and they are in the heart of Scarif. Sara walks in front, Leonard next and Gideon trailing behind with a more stiff and mechanical gate. They manage to herd a compatible droid unit into one of the many hallways. Gideon plugging in and hacking the systems for information. When she finally disconnects he looks at her warily. “Gideon?”

                She nods, “Our optimal route to the data vault places only eighty-nine stormtroopers in our path.” She looks between him and Sara. “We will make it no more than thirty-three percent of the way before we are killed.”

                Sara gives him a desperate glance, and after another look to make sure they are alone he pulls the communication device from his pocket. “Nathaniel, talk to me.”

                “We’re ready here, standing by.” The man’s voice replies.

                He gives Sara a questioning look, which she responds to with a sharp nod. He feels the smirk tugging at his lips as he lifts the device once more. “Light the place up.”

                It takes exactly two minutes and eight seconds for the alarms to start sounding, another minute and a half for troops to stop running by the hall. But the moment it is quiet Gideon steps in front of the two, “I know where it is.” All she says before striding off.

                They follow until she leads them to the small round room, control panel against the back wall and the vault door on the right. “Can I help you?” an imperial asks from the controls.

                “That won’t be necessary,” Gideon states sweetly, then brings a fist down on the man’s head. She takes the controls; motioning for Len and Sara to take the body. “You’ll need his hand to unlock the door.”               

                He’s surprised at Sara’s strength as they hoist the man, who has obviously never worked outside his comfy security positon, and carry him to the scanner. Leonard huffs as he is denied access, “This isn’t working Gideon,”

                “Right hand,” She calls back, and they shift to press the other hand onto the scanner. This time the door opens, and they can get inside. It’s a small space, essentially a viewing deck with controls and glass panels. He can see a tower of files through the glass, and he’s reminded why he chose Gideon for a partner so long ago.

                Still, they can’t risk the guard waking while they are inside, so they drag him back to the main area to bind him. “The Rebel fleet has arrived,” Gideon informs them.

                “What?” Sara’s head jerks up.

                “They’ve locked down the base,” her voice drops, eyes moving to Snart. “They’ve closed the shield gate.”

                “What does that mean?” Sara asks, moving to stand in front of the droid. She turns to face him, understanding crossing her eyes. “We’re trapped?”

                He just nods, unsure what more there is to be said. “We could still transmit the plans to the rebel fleet.” Gideon offers. “Though we’d have to get a signal out to tell them it’s coming.” She looks at Leonard, “It’s the size of the data files that’s the problem. They’ll never get through. Someone has to take down the shield gate.”

                “Jackson, Jax can you hear me?” Leonard has the com out in seconds. “Jax, tell me you’re still out there.” He motions Sara toward the vault with his head, walking back to the viewing deck.

                “I-I’m still here,” The pilot replies, voice slightly muffled. “We’re standing by, fights have broken out, they’ve initiated lockdown.”

                “I know,” Len shifts his weight, “Listen to me, the rebel fleet is up there. You have to tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans.” He instructs.

                There’s a pause, and then the younger voice again. “Wait, I can’t. We aren’t’ hooked into the system, no way to use the satellite dish. We’re not tied in!” Jax exclaims.

                “It’s the only chance we have at getting the plans out.” His voice raises slightly. “Find a way!” with that he lets the line close, looking back to his partner. “Cover our backs.” Gideon nods, and he darts into the vault once more.  When after a moment he realized he is alone he returns to the entrance, “Sara, come on.” She nods, and he notices that Gideon now has her blaster. Smiling slightly as the young woman joins him inside the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, what would a CC fic be without the Me & you speech?  
> Only a couple chapters left guys!


	8. The Stuff of Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara find the Death Star plans, now all they have to do is transmit them and get back to the ship, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!  
> Thanks for sticking with me through this projected, it's been awesome writing for you all.
> 
> That said, this chapter is (obviously) angsty, including a nod to Destiny.

* * *

               Once Sara is at his side Leonard returns to the small overlook. A control panel spans the width of the small room, along with several fixtures coming down from the ceiling.

               “Schematic bank, data tower two.” Gideon states over the room’s speakers.

               “And how do I find that?” he responds.

               “Searching,” the droid replies. Sara is now leaning against the panel, watching a small screen as information races by. “I can locate the tape, but you will have to use the handles for extraction.” She adds.

               Len tosses off the cap to run a hand over his head, then moves to the two metallic handles. Intuitively pressing the button atop the grip of each and being rewarded with a red light blinking to life. “How am I supposed to use this?” he mutters shifting the handles, he sees something moving along the outer portion of the tower in sync with his movement. Continuing to slide from one file housing to the next as he familiarizes himself with the controls.

               Suddenly he hears the bulkhead move, and turning he watches as it slides closed. His mind races through possibilities, did they miss a failsafe? Has their movement been flagged? “Gideon, what’s happening?” he hisses.

               “It’s nothing,” she replies, “We need to find the category for the file.”

               Sara nods, beginning to list them aloud as they pass her screen. “Hyperspace tracking, navigational systems,”

               “Two screens down, structural engineering, open that one.” Gideon instructs.

               “Project codenames,” Sara begins paging through. “Steller sphere, Malcolm Omega, Packs Aurora,” Len watches over her shoulder, hundreds of listed files shown. “War Mantle, Cluster Prism, Black Saber,” she freezes, leaning back slightly.

               “What?” He asks, glancing from her to the screen.

               “The Canary,” she replies, turning to face him. “That’s it.”

               His brow furrows, “How do you know that? What does a planet killer possibly have in common with a tiny bird?”

               “I know because it’s me,” she offers an almost smile, and that’s enough assurance for him. He smirks back, offering a small nod while making note to ask her about the name later.

               “Gideon, we need the file for The Canary.” He states, glancing back at the door.

               “The Canary,” Gideon sounds strangled, and he swears he can hear phaser fire in the background. But one of the files begins to flash with a green light and he has no time to question her. He peers through the glass, Sara doing the same at his side, before finally he is able to line up the device. A couple quick twists of his wrist and the cartridge is removed from the tower. But any celebration is short lived as the room goes dark. “Gideon?”

               “Climb!” she urges, “You can still send the plans to the fleet,” her voice is rough, flickering almost. And Leonard has no doubt the background is phaser fire. “If they open the shield gate you can broadcast from the tower.” There’s a moment pause, “Locking the vault door now.”

               “Gideon?” He turns, looking back down the short hall. “Gideon no!”

               “Goodbye Leonard,” her voice cracks, and then the room goes silent.

               He knows that his partner is gone, that there is nothing he can do, yet every fiber of his being screams he go back through that door. Revolting at the idea of not doing something for the droid who has been at his side so long. But there is a mission to finish, one that she died to make possible. So with a couple slow breaths he turns, meeting Sara’s broken gaze with a shake of his head, and buries his grief.

               “Jax, are you there?” he glances uneasily between the bulkhead and the glass. “Have you contacted the fleet?”

               “Man, I can’t get to the shuttle.” Again Leonard can here weapons being fired. “I can’t get plugged in.”

               “You have to, they have to hit that gate!” He tries to dampen his desperation. “If the shields open, we will be able to send the plans.” With that he drops the com device into his pocket.

               Sara raises her pistol, glancing over at him. “Stand back.” He nods, once they are back a couple feet she shoots out the glass. Leonard begins pulling off extra pieces of the uniform, Sara doing the same beside him, they don’t need the extra weight and confinement. She climbs onto the control panel first, eyeing the jump only a moment before launching. She catches herself on a file, quickly beginning to climb. Leonard eases onto the opposite side of the viewing room, crouched onto the small windowsill before jumping after her. They move carefully, making their way toward the removed file.

               Sara arrives first, “I’ve got it,” she grabs the file and pulls. The mechanical arm breaks, and she swings back with momentum, nearly losing her footing.

               “Sara!” he reaches out to catch her, but she manages to steady herself once more. “Are you okay?”

               She nods, hooking the drive onto her belt before they resume climbing once more. Despite the situation he enjoys watching her climb above him, but chooses not to comment. He sees a service door on the right opening in the corner of his eye. “Sara!” he warns, pulling his pistol and firing at whoever is on the other side.

               There are several figures, a couple black and at least one man in white. He continues to offer cover fire, forcing himself to stay focused even as Sara slips while trying to shift around the tower. He’s leaning away from the structure for better access; managing to take out one of the black troopers. The second stumbles forward when hit, falling through the doorway and to his death below. Only the man in white, who he now recognizes as Damien Darhk, remains. Leonard spares a glance to where Sara is looking down, motioning above them. “Keep going!” when she doesn’t move he growls, “Go!”

               She’s just resumed moving when he feels the sting in his shoulder, losing his grip on the files.  
He hears Sara shout his name, then his back hits a support beam, and his world goes black.

* * *

               “Len!” Sara cries, watching helplessly as he falls. It takes everything she has not to jump down next to his crumpled form on the small landing. But then the man in white would have a clear shot, and his sacrifice, Gideon’s sacrifice, would be for nothing. So she climbs, fingers bloodied from the sharp edges of file cases, and legs trembling from the strain.

               She reaches the top of the file tower and pauses, watching as a spiral door opens and closes over the vent above her. The metal is thick enough that if any part of her is caught it would be disastrous. She slows her breathing, counting internally as it opens and closes several more times. Once she has the rhythm she jumps, grabbing onto a pipe, then swings through the opening.

               She pushes off the grate to the platform above, the moment she climbs out the humid, sticky air engulfs her. Though being so high does allow for a breeze, pleasant against her sweat coated skin. But she has no time to enjoy it, instead watching as an X-wing chases a fighter through the sky, one of many battles happening around her. Pulling herself back to the task at hand, she pivots to the control panel located at the center of the tower. As she approaches she unhooks the file from her belt, easily sliding it into a port on the device.

               She reaches for the handle, when a female voice echoes around her. “Reset antenna alignment.” A visual comes up, showing the dish pointing straight up as the voice repeats the phrase on loop.

               Sara swears under her breath, eyes scanning the platform until finally settling on another dashboard across a bridge. Her hand goes to one of the knives at her waist as she darts out, not that it would do much good against her airborne foes. There are too many buttons and switches, but after brief trial and error she finds the right lever. Watching anxiously as the dish slowly shifts to an upward facing position. “Come on….” She growls,

               “Antenna aligned, ready to transmit.” The electronic voice states cheerily.

               She’s just preparing to walk back when she hears the phaser fire, turning to see one of the countless imperial ships coming toward her. She sprints, but the green blasts take out the bridge behind her; and as it tilts she just manages to catch herself on a piece of railing. She struggles until she’s able to get ahold of the grate flooring, pulling herself back up. For a moment she cannot move, catching her breath against the cold metal. Then she pushing to her feet, using the railing to pull herself forward. She’s almost to the end of the bridge when the light reflects off the silver weapon, man in white stepping out from one of the pillars to face her.

               Instinctively she straightens, right hand sliding back toward a knife. “Who are you!” the man demands, light eyes cutting into her.

               She eyes him curiously, “You know who I am.” The fear slowly drains, replaced by a need to gain justice for her family, to complete her father’s mission. “I’m Sara Lance, daughter of Quentin and Dinah.” The man is looking at her with something between recognition and horror. “You’ve lost.” She sneers.

               “Oh have I?” he almost laughs, gun still trained on her chest.

               She just needs to get closer, to be sure her knife will hit its mark before he can throw. So she smirks, moving forward just slightly. “My father’s revenge, he built a flaw in the Death Star.” Her voice raises slightly, motioning above them with one hand. “He put a fuse in the middle of your machine, and I’ve just told the entire galaxy how to light it.”

               “The shield is up, you signal will never reach the rebel base.” He inclines his head. “All your ships will be destroyed, and all I’ve lost is a little time.” Any amusement leaves his tone, “You on the other hand, will die with the rebellion.”

               She hears the shot, ducking instinctively, but the other man is the one who falls. As she looks up her eyes meet ice blue, “I don’t think so,” Leonard drawls, leaning heavily against one of the pillars with his blaster drawn.

               She feels a flood of joy at seeing him alive, but pushes it down. Sprinting to the console, pulling the last lever and watching as a progress bar appears. “Transmitting” the electronic voice states, repeating the word every few seconds. She turns to Len, who’s moved closer, gun still trained on the man in white. She grins, and he smirks in return, though it’s tinged with pain.

               She moves to his side, gripping one arm as her eyes follow his back to the collapsed figure. Anger floods through her, and tugging at the knife on her belt she turns to take revenge for her family. “Sara, leave it!” Leonard grabs her wrist, pulling her back toward him. “Leave him.” His voice is strained, and she allows him to pull her into his side. “That’s it,” he whispers, almost nuzzling against her, “that’s it. Let’s go.”

               She nods, allowing him to lean onto her as they make for the elevator. “Do you think, anybody’s listening?” he asks, eyes trained on her.

               “I do,” she replies, smiling in reassurance. “Someone is out there.” Once they are in the elevator he shifts to lean against the wall, their faces only inches apart. They don’t speak, they don’t have to. And for a moment Sara wants to give in, to lean forward and kiss him, or burry herself in his chest. She thinks of what might have happened if they’d gotten time to try _me and you_.

               The base has been evacuated, so there are no added obstacles as they move toward the landing pad once more. They remain silent, each focusing on taking just one more step. When they reach the pad any hope of escape Sara still had is shattered. Bodies, trooper and rebellion soldier alike, litter the area; and the rubble of the ship is still smoking. She cannot suppress the sharp inhale, or the tears in her eyes. For a moment they simply stand, Leonard’s arm tightening around her shoulders as his own eyes glisten and she presses into his side. They’re gone; friends, comrades, all bled out on an island because the rebellion backed them too late.

               “Water?” he asks, she nods and they resume their stumbling walk. She can see the Death Star now, knows they couldn’t outrun the blast even if they had found another ship. So they find a section of the beach mostly untouched by the battle, legs giving out just before they reach the water.

               She remains on her knees, Leonard shifting so his hip rests against the sand. For a moment she simply watches the explosion before them, knowing in only minutes it will take her life as it did Ra’s al Ghul’s and so many on Jedha. But then her gaze moves to find Leonard already looking toward her, and she pushes aside the thoughts of dying.

               “Your father would have been proud Sara,” he gives a small smile.

               She opens her mouth to reply, but can think of no words, for her gratitude, her feelings, her regrets. Instead she merely reaches for his hand, his fingers closing between hers. He’s watching her with an expression she could only describe as adoration, and she feels something flutter inside. This time she lets her heart win, and pushes forward to press her lips against his. They are chapped, but warm and he quickly reciprocates. The hand not entwined with hers moving to the base of her neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as she takes a fistful of his shirt in hers. She thinks this is what it might have felt like to love someone, to be loved _by_ someone, that in a different time he could have been her home. They break apart reluctantly for air, she stays close nose still brushing his. "Len -"

_She never gets the chance to tell him_


End file.
